2 Years Gone By : NCIS Fan Fiction
by Keryl101
Summary: This is an NCIS fan fiction. I made it after the last episode of season 13. Its been two years since Anthony DiNozzo left NCIS to care for his daughter Tali as a single father. Just after Tali's fourth birthday celebration Tony is taken. Will the team be able to find him in time? Read to find out! -Kez xx
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. This is just a storyline I wrote using them.**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I just watched the last episode of season 13 for NCIS for the second time (first time on my phone and second time on TV) when this story just clicked for me. I hope you enjoy and even if you didn't, please review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Also follow to see more and favourite if you like it. I will try to post as often as I can because its school holiday's now. BTW please tell me if you think that Tali is adorable because, I sure do! Gotta love her. If you want something else to read, I am also currently working on a story called 'Taken'. It's a NCIS Los Angeles fan fiction though because I love that show too. I'm not really a big fan of NCIS New Orleans though, but... I've been watching it recently and I really am a huge fan of the way that they make everyone feel like a family and have a extremely inviting environment. They also have easily lovable characters! Okay, please let me know which versions of NCIS you like! That's all for now!_

 _-Kez, (Well actually Keryl haha) xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Anthony DiNozzo yawned after putting Tali to bed. She had just had her fourth birthday and all of her kindergarten friends came over to the house. Tony's father was coming over tomorrow to celebrate Tali's birthday with her because he couldn't make it today. Anthony laid back on the couch and began to doze off. He was nearly asleep when he was jolted awake by a loud knock at the door. It must be Senior, but he's early… Anthony thought. He got up from the couch and headed toward the front door. Tony opened the door, only to be greeted by two men. "Hello DiNozzo." One of them said as they lunged toward him. Tony managed to slip away and get to his kitchen, knocking many things down on the way. He then reached for one of his kitchen knives. The thugs chased him there and aimed their guns at DiNozzo. "Put the knife down Anthony, or we'll shoot… you wouldn't want little Tali to be an orphan, would you?" said the taller of the two, gesturing down the hallway towards his daughter's bedroom. Tony slowly put the knife on the ground and his hands in the air. Continuously maintaining eye contact with the men in front of him.

"What do you want?" DiNozzo questioned the two men in a quiet voice, hoping not to wake Tali. The men slowly made their way toward Tony, guns still drawn.

"You're our boss' bargaining chip." One of the men reached into their pocket and pulled out a needle filled with clear liquid. "This won't hurt, much" the shorter thug whispered into Tony's ear before injecting the liquid into DiNozzo's neck. In a matter of seconds, his body became limp and he dropped into the taller and more masculine thugs arms. "Sorry DiNozzo, I lied" whispered the small thug.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry that I had to make this chapter so short, it's more of an introduction that a real chapter. Just thought I'd let you know at the end._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. This is just a storyline I wrote using them.  
**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Can't believe that you guys like my story as much as you do! Thank you so much! As for me putting down needle instead of syringe well that was just an accident. Thanks to Zucchini999 who pointed that out to me in their review, I will refer to it as a syringe from now on. Thanks to the people who are following this story, who has marked my story as a favourite and who has reviewed it. Hope you enjoy!_

 _-Kez xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Timothy McGee sat at his desk, looking for a case. The team hadn't had anything in over a week and they were getting tired of all the deskwork. He wondered who their probie would be for their next case. Ever since Tony left, they hadn't been able to find a suitable replacement. McGee had also become Gibbs' right-hand man, which made him nervous every day. He glanced over to Bishop's desk, she had her earphones in and was staring out into space. "Bishop" he whispered. She didn't seem to hear him. "Bishop!" yelled Tim. "BISHOP!"

"Ah- yea what!" Bishop shouted, quite startled as she pulled out her earphones.

"Have you found a case yet?" McGee inquired.

"Nah, not yet. You?" she asked.

"Nope." Suddenly, Gibbs strolled in,

"We have one now." He announced. Smiles grew across the two field agents faces.

"Nice, what is it?" McGee asked in a happy tone.

"We have a missing former NCIS agent." Gibbs informed the team. The smiles faded from the two agents faces as they heard that one of their own had gone missing.

"Really? Who is it?" asked Bishop.

"It's DiNozzo." Gibbs told them with a straight face. "Grab your gear, we're going to his place." Gibbs tossed his keys at McGee before making his way out of the office. Shock was clearly visible on McGee and Bishop's faces. After having a few seconds to take it all in, they grabbed their bags and headed towards the door. McGee absently stared at Tony's old desk as he left the room. The elevator trip down was silent.

* * *

Tony groaned as he awoke from a deep slumber. He tried to stand up but was stopped by the cold metal handcuffs on his hands and feet chaining him to a metal table. The table reminded him of Ducky's one from autopsy 'back-in-the-day'. He struggled with consciousness but lost the fight and faded into more darkness.

* * *

Gibbs was the first to enter Tony's home. His footsteps sounding loud, creating a booming echo throughout the now empty house. He paused for a moment, to take in the scene surrounding him, memories that the rooms bring come into focus.

"Boss, are you okay?" McGee asked with a concerned frown on his face from behind the front door. As he entered the house he fell into silence as well. Bishop followed the rest of her team into DiNozzo's living room, gazing around and trying to forget who lived there.

She pulled out her camera and began capturing anything suspicious and all signs of struggle.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Another short chapter guys, school holidays has just begun so I will be posting lots more on bother of my stories, Taken (NCIS LA) and this one! Speaking of this story, I have decided to begin posting more rapidly but with shorter chapters. Please let me know if you prefer short chapters with a shorter waiting period, or longer chapter with a longer time to wait. Let me know! Thx._

 _-Kez, xx._


End file.
